One of a Kind
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona, Snow White, Cinderella and Doris are shopping when they see a strange girl and follow her into Aria another kingdom. They decide to help her but she's not what she seems....
1. A whole new World

One of a Kind 

Ch 1

Fiona and her friends Snow White, Cinderella and Doris were hanging out. They were shopping but on their way back, they noticed a strange girl looking at her. "Who do you think she is?" Snow asked Fiona. "I don't know. She must be lost. Let's help her." She answered. She then began to approach the girl but she took off. Fiona followed her. "Do you think she's in trouble?" Cinderella asked Doris. " We've got to follow them. Fiona's one of us and we've got to help her no matter what. That girl could've done anything to her." Snow told them. They agreed. Fiona then saw the girl stop near a glowing portal to catch her breath and went through it. "_I know what I'm about to do is insane but that girl seems in trouble and I want to help! I hope the other girls find me."_ She thought as she entered the portal. Snow and the other girls saw this. They had a choice to make. They could leave the portal and go back to the castle or they could go through it and find Fiona. "Let's do it!" Doris said as she went through the portal. Snow and Cinderella followed her through it.

They then came out on the other side into a strange kingdom. They then saw the strange girl standing by a water fountain beside a huge castle surrounded by a pink mist. The girl had black hair, wore a long purple dress and tiara. She was slender bodied with green eyes. "Okay freak who're you?" Snow snapped at her. Fiona then stepped out from behind the girl. "Thank goodness you're alright! Now let's get out of here before that girl does something awful to us." Snow told her. "It's okay guys. We can trust her." Fiona replied. The girl nodded. "My name is Princess Ariaelle. This realm is Aria. I'm sorry I ran from you and your friend. It's just I'm nervous because of what's happening to my realm. I'm not very confident so I had to get help." she explained to them. Snow and the other girls understood. "What's happening to your realm?" Doris asked her curiously. "Dark magic is hurting Aria, making all the magical creatures sour and not nice. Only some of my friends remained from the spell. There is a magical spell that can erase the datkness but I'm not strong enough to do it so I had to get help." she answered quietly. In a dark cave an evil wizard was casting spells. Fiona understood how Ariaelle felt.

"We'll help, won't we?" she told the other girls. "Yes we will. But how're we gonna do that? We don't know magic!" Cinderella told her. But they were interupted by a growling noise. "What's that?" Snow asked worriedly as a strange creature jumped out and jumped onto Ariaelle's back, He had snail like eyes, greyish fur all over his small body, he had a tubby stomach like a spider's and hands and feet like a monkey. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you. He's my friend Izzard J Nassicus or Izz for short. He's a Psammead. He's my best friend." she explained calmly. "Who're these people Ariaelle? Intruders?" he said to her. Ariaelle laughed at that. "No Izz. They're friends too. They're gonna help me save Aria from that nasty wizard, okay? They're from the kingdom Far, Far Away." she told him. He understood. "How did you know that?" Doris asked her. "Fiona told me." Ariaelle answered her.

But she hid a secrey about herself which revealed itself when she was angry. She had no friends in Aria because of it. She hoped that Fiona and her friends would help her to save Aria or didn't find out her secret but it was only a matter of time...


	2. I'm not Sure I can Trust

One of a Kind 

Ch 2

Ariaelle was nervous as she led the other princesses to her castle. Izz knew how she felt. He'd seen her secret many times. He knew she meant no harm but she couldn'r control herself when she got angry. Thinking about hiding it made her mad herself. Izz saw her eyes glow red. "Calm down Ariaelle before they see. Maybe you should. That way you don't have to hide." He said calmly. He was on her shoulders as normal.

Fiona had overheard what Izz had said to Ariaelle. What did it mean? Snow wondered what she was on about. The castle amazed them. It was very large and it seemed extra ordinary. "Where's your parents?" Doris asked curiously. "They went away a long time ago. It's just been me and Izz here in this castle." Ariaelle answered quietly. "Did they run away? Is that the secret you were talking about?" Fiona said gently. Ariaelle's eyes glowed with a bright red light. "I've got to go!" she yelled as she ran off with Izz on her shoulders. She ran out of the castle. Her body glowed with red light. When it vanished, she'd changed. Her eyes had became purple eye slits, dragon fangs replaced her human teeth. Her hands had became claws and her legs were still human as well as her back and face except for her ears. They had became dragon ears. She was half human and half dragon vy birth. Izz knew he wasn't in danger but it would look that way to Ariaelle's new friends. "Ariae calm down. I know that question about your parents hit a nerve but they were curious." He told her calmly. "I know but I don't like talking about them!" Ariaelle growled as she flew across the moon.

Ariaelle's parents were not like normal parents. Her father was a human but her mother was an attractive dragon. Once they'd given birth to her, they realised their mistake when they saw she was a hybrid. When she became a teenager, they left apparently to help other realms not in Aria but she knew it was because of her they'd left. She only revealed her dragon side when she got angry. "_Why did you leave me? Is it because you're ashamed of what I am? I can't change myself. One day I'll be yours again. I promise."_ She thought as she landed and let out a loud roar. Izz saw tears fall down her cheeks as she sank to her knees in agony. Her purple dress was ripped by her transformation.

But she was unaware that Fiona was watching this. She was shocked by Ariaelle's appearance but understood. She understood why Ariaelle's parents had gone away. Ariaelle then felt Izz stroke her gently to calm her down. He was the only one to befriend her when the other magical creatures ran away from her. She then began to think back.

Thirteen years earlier… 

Ariaelle was seven years old and both her human and dragon parts could be seen by other people. Her father King Asa was worried for his child. She was at the age where she desired yp make friends but he and his wife knew it wouldn't be easy seeing as she was different from other children in Aria. Mara his wife watched as Ariaelle flew into the room on her purple wings. "Mommy! Can I go outside and play with other children?" the child asked her excitedly. Mara then curled her long dragon tail around her daughter so she could talk to her. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea honey. You know the way you're part mortal and dragon? Some of the other children would be scared by your appearance and not want to play with you." Mara explained gently. Asa watched as their daughter flew out of the room. She then went into the forest so she could make friends.

_She saw some ogre kids playing with a ball. But when she approached them, they ran away from her. This happened all day. "They don't like me. Mommy was right!" she sobbed softly as she looked at herself in the lake. "Why're you crying?" somebody asked gently. She then looked up to see a Psammead boy looking at her. He didn't seem afraid of her. "Don't you want to run away from me because I'm a monster?" she asked him sadly. "No I don't. I look way more freaky than you do. I'm Izz. What's your name?" he told her smiling. "I'm Ariaelle." She replied happily. After that day, they were best friends._

Ariaelle smiled as she remembered the first time she and Izz met. Suddenly magic surrounded her and her dragon parts concealed themselves once more."What helped you calm down?" Izz asked her. "It was the memory of when we first became friends." She told him. He smiled warmly. That was one of his favourite memories too. "We'd better get back before they send a search party and discover your secret." Izz said. "Yeah you're right. I was just thinking about what would happen if I did tell them my secret. They're my friends right? They shouldn't care what I am because inside I'm still me Ariaelle, right?" she told him as they walked back to the castle. "That's not a bad idea but what if some of them don't? You saw how Snow was when Doris asked about your parents." Izz replied. "Yes I know about Snow but Fiona, Doris and Aurora will accept me especially Fiona. Somehow she understands what it's like to be a freak and still have friends but you like me and we're still friends." she responded smiling a little. It was hard for Izz to believe that the spunky seven year old he'd befriended had grown into a shy, scared teenager afraid of showing her true self. He knew she needed more friends than just him. He wasn't going to be around forever. "Maybe I should get them to try reaching out to Ariaelle as a person." he thought smiling mischieviously. "What're you thinking?" Ariaelle asked him. "You'll see. It'll be okay. Trust me." he said running off into the castle. Ariaelle stood outside letting the wind whip her hair. Suddenly a Shining Star came out in the night sky. Ariaelle smiled sadly. Her parents had told her that if she wished on it, her wish would come true. "I wish for friends and that the princesses here accept me for who I am." she whispered softly as she entered the castle.

"Come on Fiona tell us what you saw when you followed Ariaelle!" Snow said to Fiona as she came into the castle's throne room. "I don't think she should tell. Ariaelle's a nice kid. We should give her a chance. Look what happened when we gave Fiona a chance to join us again. We became friends again." Cinderella told her. Aurora and Doris agreed. "Okay if she's so nice like you say, how come she always hangs out with that Psammead? She's hiding something and I'm going to prove it!" Snow snapped angrily. Fiona felt sad but angry. Snow couldn't trust Ariaelle but she, Doris and Aurora could. "She has trouble making friends. That's the reason why she's shy! I thought you gave up judging others a long time ago." Fiona told her sadly as she walked out of the room and went upstairs to her room. Ariaelle stared at her but looked into Fiona's blue eyes. In them she found a kindred spirit, somebody who'd been born different like her. "Good night." she said to Fiona. "Thanks. You too." Fiona replied as she walked into the room and closed the door. Izz saw a single tear fall down Ariaelle's cheek as she went into her bedroom and closed the door. She fkopped onto her bed with a purple duvet on it. Izz could tell she was upset. He'd always been good at sensing her moods as she got older. "What did you see when you looked into her eyes?" he asked gently as she calmed down. "I saw somebody like me in them. She knows what it's like to be born different and have nobody like you or shun you. I never asked to be half human and half dragon. Maybe I was a mistake. I never should've been born in the first place." she told him coldly. He hated it when she was in a dark mood like this. Her parents had told her they were leaving but that next morning when she'd woke up, they'd left her all by herself. That's when he knew she needed him more than ever. He knew what it was like not having parents. He then put a cup of hot chocolate on her bedside table. That always made her feel better when she was in a mood like this. "Thanks Izz. You know how to make me feel better." she said smiling sadly as she drank it. Later she fell asleep with him in her arms.

In the Caves of Misery in the Domin Forest, the evil one who put the dark spell over Aria was watching this with joy. He knew that the only thing to break his spell was pure friendship. He knew Ariaelle was friends with Izz and trying to be friends with Fiona, Snow, Cinderella, Aurora and Doris but Snow didn't trust her. "This is perfect! If I can get them all to hate Ariaelle, then she can't get them to do the counter spell! Poor Ariaelle. All you want is to be normal but you can't and it hurts. I love feeding on your pain. It fills me up!" he hissed happily as his eyes glowed with dark magic as he watched Ariaelle sleep... .


	3. Keeping Friends Safe from Evil

One of a Kind 

Ch 3

Ariaelle woke up and went downstairs. Fiona and the others were in the dining room having breakfast. "Good morning." Fiona said to her. "Yeah I guess. Good morning to you too." She replied. Fiona noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with them. She understood why. "She must've heard the argument we had with Snow last night." She thought as she watched Ariaelle grab an apple and leave the room. But as she went upstairs, she heard Izz yell for help and ran up fast and rushed through her bedroom door to see an Anger Beast stomp off with Izz in his giant hand. "Ariaelle help! This brute won't let go!" he yelled as Terrius walked into the Domin Forest. She was upset but feeling angry. "_I've got to calm down before Fiona and the others discover my secret but maybe being angry is the only way to save Izz! That dumb beast must be taking him to the guy who cast darkness over Aria!"_ she thought.

She allowed the rage to flow. Magic then surrounded her revealing her dragon parts. Her parents had put a concealment spell on her so that her dragon parts could be hidden from the public eye. She felt pumped up to do this as she took off into the sky from her balcony. "I'm coming!" she roared. Fiona and the other girls heard the roar and ran outside at once. They saw Ariaelle fly off. "Where did that dragon come from?" Doris asked. "I don't know but we'd better warn Ariaelle in case it tries to hurt her." Fiona told her. "Why should you care about her? For all we know she could be helping the dragon." Snow retorted angrily. Terrius then bent down so he could fit into the Caves of Misery. The evil wizard cackled as he put Izz on a cold table with shackles. "What do you plan to do to me?" he asked angrily. "I won't hurt you. You're just the bait for Princess Ariaelle." He told him as he shot a spell at him and vreatures began hurting him. Ariaelle then landed at the Caves of Misery and heard Izz whimper in pain. She entered them and followed his voice to a deep cave in the middle. She saw her friend being attacked by shadow monsters. She breathed fire over them and they died out. "Izz talk to me! What've they done to you?" she said to her friend who was out cold. His furry body held many cuts and wounds especially a nasty one on his face. It hurt her to see him like this. "Hello." She heard somebody say and turned around. A young man in his twenties in a black cloak came towards her. "Who're you? What've you done to my friend?" she asked him angrily. He laughed at her. "My name is Romas. Your friend was the bait to lure you to me. He's weak like your parents. I can't believe he likes you. Poor Ariaelle you want to be normal but why should you when you can be powerful like me? Your parents are on Earth helping pathetic humans with Nature and other things." He told her. She then melted the shackles around Izz with her fire breath and left. He smiled at that. "We'll meet again and next time I won't be as nice!" he thought.

Ariaelle then flew back into her room without anybody noticing her. She then calmed down and her non human parts disappeared as usual. Izz began to come around. He was in agony and in bandages. "You risked yourself to save me didn't you? You also risked them finding out." He said softly. "I know but it was worth it to get my friend back." She answered. "Maybe once I've healed, it'll be time for me to leave. I can't be around forever. It'll be okay. I promise." He replied. Ariaelle wasn't happy. He watched as she left the room. She was sitting in the garden near the pond. "_I can't believe he's going to leave once he's healed. Is he fed up with being here or… is it me? I thought we were best friends but I guess that'll stop once he leaves. I'll be alone again and I don't want that to happen. Nobody in Aria likes me except for Izz."_ She thought sadly as tears hit the ground. "Are you okay?" she heard somebody ask and looked up. It was Fiona. "What do you want? To hate me too because I'm a hybrid freak like everybody else?" she said. Fiona saw the glowing red light in her eyes. "It's okay. I know. I know your secret. That you're half dragon and half human. I know what it's like." She said gently. "How did you find out?" Ariaelle asked quietly. "That night when Doris asked about your parents, you ran off with Izz. I was worried so I followed you to make sure you were okay. That's when I discovered it but don't worry. I haven't told the others and I don't want to unless you want to tell them." Fiona answered. Ariaelle nodded sadly. "What's wrong that you're this upset? Is it because of your secret? You can trust me. You know it." Fiona asked quietly.

"I'll tell you. It's Izz. Romas an evil wizard had him captured but when I rescued Izz, he was badly hurt. He told me that after he heals, he's gonna leave and I wondered if it was because of me. When thar does happen, I'm gonna be alone again. I may be a princess like you guys but none of the other magical creatures in Aria like me because of what I am and your friends don't seem to either." she explained sadly. "Maybe Izz has a family and he really wants to be with them. Just because he's leaving the castle doesn't mean you're not friends anymore. The strong bond you two share will always remain in your hearts no matter where he goes. The others just don't know you yet to make friends. Show them the real you and they'll want to. I know." Fiona told her gently. Ariaelle then perked up at that. "Thanks Fiona. You're an awesome friend!" she said as she ran into the castle. She had an idea on how to solve her friend dilemma. She saw Snow and the other princesses talking and smiled. Snow was curious about her secret so if she wanted to know, she'd show them. She then got angry and her dragon parts revealed themselves. She then walked into the room. "Hey guys!" she growled. Snow and the others were in shock but calmed down when they realised who it was. "Ariaelle what happened to you?" Aurora asked her curiously. "I won't hurt you guys. This is the secret I was hiding from you. I'm half dragon and mortal. It wasn't magic that did this. My father is human but my mother is a dragon, a very hot one. Rhey didn't know that both their DNA merged and made me a hybrid. Ever since then, they've been trying to hide it. That's why Izz is my only friend. He's not scared of my real self. But I'm gonna need more friends so I was hoping you guys would." she explained to them calmly. Snow ran away but Cinderella, Aurora and Doris didn't. "We'll be your froends along with Fiona. She won't mind. We'll talk to Snow later, okay? Where's Fiona any way?" Doris told her.

"She's in the gardens. Come on." Ariaelle told them as she lead the way. Fiona smiled as she saw them come up to them. "I see you showed them your secret. I'm proud of you. I t wasn't easy telling them about who you really are. Where's Snow?" she asked them. "She ran away in fear from Ariaelle in her true form." Aurora said softly. She watched as Ariaelle calmed down and her dragon parts concealed themselves once more. "Why do they do that when you calm down and appear when you're angry?" Cinderella asked her curiously. "It's a spell my parents put on me to hide who I truly am so that others don't see and get freaked out but I hate it." Ariaelle explained. They watched as she went into the castle and upstairs to her room. Izz opened his snail like eyes as she closed the door. "How're you feeling?" she asked him. "Better. You know that I'm still gonna be your friend no matter where I go. The bond of friendship is strong in our hearts and can never be broken, not even by Romas. The heart is the strongest weapon. Many things like swords can take out enemies but they don't give you the inner strength to defeat the darkness. Only love and a pure heart can." he told her.

She smiled at his words. "Yes I understand. Fiona was telling me something like that. "I see somebody revealed her secret and tried to make friends. I'm glad that some of that child I befriended thirteen years ago is slowly returning." he told her smiling. He would miss her company when he left. He did have a family but he hadn't seen them in thirteen years time afyer he got lost that fateful day in the forest. He wondered if he would find somebody to love. He wanted to be with Ariaelle but he knew it wouldn't work out. Maybe one day Ariaelle would find her prince and live happily. He was the prince of the realm Psammeadis which was filled with Psammeads. He'd fled away when his parents were looking for someone to marry him when he was older. A small sandy tear welled up in his eye. "Are you okay? You look like you're crying," Ariaelle asked him. "I'm okay. I was just remembering, that's all." he replied.

Many days went by until the day when Izz had finally healed and he would be leaving at sun set. Ariaelle knew she had to let him do this. It was what friends do, right? He then put something around her neck. It was the royal amulet of Psammeadis that his mother had given him when he was younger. "I'll be back one day. I promise. Just remember what I told you. Besides your new friends will be there for you until I come back." he said as he hugged her. Ariaelle then watched as he walked out of the castle into the unknown of Aria. Fiona had been watching. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked her. "Yes. I had to let him go. That's what friemds do, right? They let their friends go on their own even if it means they might never come back." Ariaelle answered. Fiona then walked with her back into the castle. She hoped Izz would come back...


	4. Truat Me

One of a Kind 

Ch 4

Romas was delighted at Snow's attitude towards Ariaelle in her true form. He could get her to help him in his schemes against her friends. He then went to the castle gardens. Snow was there trying to cool off after her fight with Fiona and the other girls. "Hello there. How would you like to help me take care of Ariaelle? She is the enemy to you. I mean she did take away your only friends for herself. She has great magic at her finger tips and used a spell on them to make them like her." He told her. An evil smile crossed Snow's face.

"Yeah she did steal them. All because her other friend Izz ran off! I don't care what they say. Ariaelle's a freak and I know it! Of course I'll help but you're not going to hurt my friends or tell them what I'm to, will you? They'd hate me forever if they knew what I was doing." She said confidently. "They won't know and I won't tell them unless you do and I know you won't unless you wanted to." Romas replied smiling as she followed him. "_This is perfect! This girl from another realm's going to help me pummel both Aria and Ariaelle."_ He thought as they walked into the Domin Forest.

Fiona was really worried. It was nearly dinner time and Snow still wasn't here. "We've got to go out there and find her!" she told Ariaelle and her friends. Ariaelle looked shocked at that. "You guys can't go out into Aria at night! The most vicious creatures come out at night." She said worriedly. "What kind of creatures?" Doris asked. "Things like Confidence Suckers, Fun Suckers, Bravery Suckers and Nightmare Beasts. I can't let any more of my friends get hurt." She explained to them. Fiona understood. But then they saw Snow saunter in unharmed. "Where were you?" Fiona asked her. "I was walking through the forest. Why're you so annoyed?" she answered angrily.

"There are lots of dangerous things out there and we were really worried." Ariaelle said to her calmly. "Butt out you enchantress freak! Release my friends from your spell now!" she replied angrily. Ariaelle was concerned but confused. Romas must've said something to her. Ariaelle walked past her and went upstairs and into her room. She lay on the bed sobbing softly. "_How could Snow say that to me? I'm no enchantress. Romas must be making her help him. If that's the case, then I've got to warn Fiona and her friends. I wish you were still here Izz. You could help turn everything around."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and dreamed. Fiona and the other princesses were talking to Snow. They were angry with her but they watched as she pushed past them and walked out the room. "Why does she have to be a jerk? Ariaelle's nice and she should give her a chance." Aurora said to them. "Maybe she's jealous of Ariaelle. Why would she say that she cast a spell on us to like her if she wasn't?" Doris replied. Fiona didn't want to answer.

She was thinking of when she was younger. Snow and her friends were popular. She'd been the new girl at their school. She'd been shy but that was because she was worried. But then Cinderella started playing with her and then Snow and the others started to join them. But Snow hadn't been so nice but she warmed to Fiona especially after she helped take care of some kids were mean to them because they were royal. Soon they became friends after that but then something had changed her life. Her father had told her about the spell that bound her every night. The next day when she arrived at school, she heard Aurora talking to Snow, Cinderella and Doris. "What's going on?" Fiona asked her. She then handed her something. It was an invitation. "It's for my sleepover tonight. I hope you can make it." Aurora told her. Fiona was worried. She knew she wasn't allowed out after sunset because of her curse. She didn't want to upset her friend but she couldn't let them know her secret. She dreaded seeing her friends as she went to school the next morning. Aurora seemed angry at her. "Why weren't you at my sleepover last night? I was really hurt when you didn't show. I thought we were friends." she said to her. "I'm sorry. I do want to be friends. It's... just my father. He won't let me out after sunset. Just drop it, okay?" Fiona told her. She watched sadly as she followed her friends into class.

Fiona then stopped thinking about the past. She then went upstairs to check on Ariaelle. She opened the door a crack. She saw she was asleep and smiled. "I'd better talk to Snow about Ariaelle and maybe remind her of the past and my secret." she told herself as she went down the stairs. She was looking at something on her wrist. It was a friendship bracelet that the princesses had given her for her seventh birthday. She'd never taken it off even when she was sent away to the tower. Snow then saw her approach her. "What do you want? I'm not under a spell like you are. Don't you see that Ariaelle girl is a monster and a liar!" she told Fiona angrily. She then pulled up her sleeve so that the friendship bracelet showed. "Do you remember this Snow? You huys gave it to me a long time ago. Do you think I'm a monster too? Ariaelle's a nice person like me. Why should how somebody looks matter to you? That was why long ago I couldn't go to sleepovers because of my curse. I wanted to tell you guys but I was scared." Fiona said to her sharply.

"It matters because I'm a princess and people judge me by my friends. We accepted you because you're one of us. Ariaelle is just some mutant freak whi wants to tear us apart. Why do you trust her?" Snow told her fiercely. " Maybe you should think about that. You care about image when the others and I want to save Aria." she said as she left her to think. Ariaelle then joined Fiona. She had something in her hands. It was a letter from Izz. She looked really sad. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked her. "It's Izz. He went back to his realm but his family... were destroyed. He's coming back. I feel so sorry for him. It's my fault." Ariaelle told her as she came into the room. Snoe fumed as she saw Ariaelle with her friends. She had an idea brewing in her head that seemed evil to Ariaelle but was for her own good...


	5. Wishing to stay the Same

One of a Kind 

Ch 5

Ariaelle was going upstairs with a plate of food to her room. It was for Izz. She'd already eaten with her new friends. When she opened the door, he was still lying on her bed. He was really depressed. "No thanks Ariae. I don't feel like eating now." He said gently. She put it on her bedside table. She then got onto the bed and he came into her arms. In his eyes were great sadness. "Ariaelle? What're you thinking?" Izz asked her quietly. "I was just thinking…. About going to Earth to find my parents. I just hope I'm not too late. I couldn't bear to go there and found that they too were… destroyed." She answered. Izz looked shocked but understood.

"But what if they're already… gone Ariaelle? There's no point going to Earth and then have your one dream destroyed." He replied. The hope in his voice had gone. He'd shut down in grief. Ariaelle then had an idea. "I'll see you later, okay Izz?" she told him as she ran out and closed the door quietly. Izz hadn't meant to be like that. But going to Psammeadis, his realm to find his family and finding out that they've been dead for many years gad destroyed him. He couldn't feel happy until he healed. He needed a friend at this sad time. But not one to replace Ariaelle. She was his best friend no matter what. He then saw a Shining Star in the sky. He'd been told that if you make a wish on one and if your heart is pure, it'll come true. "I wish for a friend like me who'll help me heal." He whispered softly. The star glowed brightly with magic. He then fell asleep. But he was unaware that his wish had been answered in the creature called Romeo.,,

"What did you want to tell us Ariaelle?" Fiona asked her along with Doris, Cinderella and Aurora. "Okay I'll tell you. My parents are on Earth helping others so I'm going to find them so we can be a family again. They we can all break Romas's spell together!" she told them. "That's great news Ariaelle! Does Izz know?" Doris said. "Yes he does. I need you guys to keep an eye on him for me when I'm gone. He's still very sad and he needs the power of friendship right now." Ariaelle answered. Fiona then watched as she went upstairs. She opened the door to her room. Izz was standing on her bed smiling but it was fake. She was his friend so he had to look happy for her instead when he was still feeling really down. "Izz I've decided to go tonight to Earth. If I find them and they're alive, I'll bring them back here." She told him.

He nodded. "I understand but be careful. I've heard the human realm is very dangerous and that humans are afraid of what they don't understand. Be careful and good luck." He told her softly as he watched her dragon parts reveal themselves. He watched as she took off into the night sky from her balcony and sighed. "_I hope you find them Ariaelle. You need, no deserve a family agaib. I was too late to save my own. I'm sorry I nearly put doubt back into your heart with my sadness about what happened to my family. _

_Your new friends have been helping you find your inner strength and courage to make friends. I'm so proud of you Ariea."_ He thought but he was interrupted by a noise in Ariaelle's closet. "Who's in there? Show yourself!" he whispered. He then saw glowing red eyes and was worried when something came out of the closet and into the room. It was a creature. It had red fur, orange eyes, clawed hands and a curly moustache with pointy ears. "W-Who're you?" Izz asked the creature curiously. "My name's Romeo and I'm a Wishing Demon. What's your name?" he told Izz smiling showing sharp teeth.

"My name is Izzard J Nassicus but you may call me Izz. I'm a Psammead but I don't have magic." He replied softly. "You're just like me Izz and you're a Psammead! You guys are so cool! I don't have magic either. Wishing Demons are born with five horns so when humans make wishes on us, they pull off a horn but mine never showed up. I've been all alone in Aria looking for a friend like me and I think I finally found him. Want to be friends?" he explained. "Yes Romeo I'll be your friend. We're kindred spirits after all." Izz told him smiling. Making new friends always made him feel good.

Fourteen years earlier… 

_He and Ariaelle were lying on thr grass in the Alcae Forest looking at the stars in the night sky. Ariaelle was ten years old now but even though she went to school, Izz was still her only friend. The other kids were afraid of her and didn't want to get to know her. He saw a tear in her eye fall down her cheek. "Ariaelle what's wrong? You can tell me. We're friends." He asked worried. "Izz do you think I'm a monster, one of the bad ones that need to be slayed?" she told him. He looked shocked at the wuestion. "You're not. Who told you mean things like that?" he said. "The other kids in my class. They told me that I am a monster and that my parents didn't want me and that I was going to be slayed because I'm human and dragon." Ariaelle told him. Izz felt angry but sad for her. "Don't listen to them. They're just losers who don't know you. You're very nice and caring as well as a great friend. I would hate it if you were slayed. Then we couldn't be together anymore and that would hurt me." Izz told her smiling. She then cheered up and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked blushing. "For helping me and being a great friend." She answered as a Shining Star came out. "Would you wish for?" Ariaelle asked him. "That we could be best friends forever even when we've grown up." He answered. The star glowed. Izz watched as Ariaelle fell asleep beside him. "You're my best friend Izz and I hope it'll never change." She said as her eyes closed…_ He blinked his eyes as he came out of his thoughts. "Whose room is this?" Romeo asked him looking around. "This is Ariaelle's room. She and I are best friends for life. She went to Earth looking for her parents." Izz told him.

"Oh Princess Ariaelle! She's a sweet kid. I hope she finds them soon. We could use their help to break that spell." he said to Izz. They then ate the food that Ariaelle had left for Izz. But on Earth Ariaelle was in a forest. She thought she couldn't find them until she saw a cave in the distance. As she came closer to it, she could sense her parent's magical aura and went inside. "Please let them be in here. I've been waiting so long to find them and I don't wanna lose them like Izz. I hope he's feeling better. She then walked further into the cave and saw a fire. Next to it was her father sleeping beside her dragon mother. "Mom, Dad, it's me Ariaelle." she said. Her father woke yp to see his half dragon, half human daughter standing before him. "Itis you! I'm so happy to see you! Honey wake up! Ariaelle's alive! She's right here." her father said happily. Her mother woke up and gasped. "Honey we're so glad to see you again! We thought you'd died or fallen under the dark spell that Romas cast on Aria. We're sorry we left you on your own. We've something to tell you." her mother told her. "What is it?" Ariaelle asked excitedly. Her father smiled at her. She'd grown up fine without them around. "You're going to be a sister. Another baby is on the way so you'll have a sister or brother and Aria will have another heir!" he told her smiling. "That's great news! But I was thinking... that maybe you should come back to Aria with me. That way we can be a family again." Ariaelle said to them as she hugged them gently.

She saw sadness in her mother's eyes. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Ariaelle asked them. "No honey. We can't come back until Romas is gone. If you or the new baby were hurt, we couldn't forgive ourselves but when he's gone, then we'll come back and we can be a family once more, okay?" she explained softly. "I understand but my new friends are gonna help me break his spell over Aria and then you guys can come back." Ariaelle told them. They nodded but Ariaelle saw the sun rise and was worried. "I'd better get back to Aria. Izz is probably worried out of his fur!" she said as she looked back at them one last time while leaving the cave. She then revealed her dragon parts and took off into the sky. A portal opened and she flew through it. It took her back to Aria. She then landed on the balcony and calmed down as the spell concealed her magical parts. She then opened the door that led to her bedroom from there and looked for Izz. She wanted to tell him what she'd heard on Earth from her parents. "Izz where're you? Are you playing some sort of game?" she asked, calling out loud. Snow heard that ahd laughed. She had Izz in her room. He'd been knocked out and put in a cage. She wanted her friends back and it wasto scare Ariaelle into leaving Fiona and the others alone. Romeo had seen her go into Ariaelle's room but hid so she wouldn't capture him too. He was angry that his friend had been taken prisoner by a cold hearted wench. Izz then came around to see Snow staring at him. "Why're you doing this? When Ariaelle hears this. she'll be angry!" he told her. "Good. That's why I took you Izz. You and Ariaelle are best friends, right? But if she's your best friend, why is she spending so much time with Fiona and my friends? Face it Izz she never was your friend. She just needed a play mate but now she's found normal friends so she doesn't need you anymore!" she told him coldly. He then got out of the cage and tried to make it to the door when he felt a searing pain in his furry stomach.

Snow had kicked him hard in the chest. She picked him up and threw him into the cage. Sandy tears fell down his furry cheeks as he bit his teeth to numb the pain. But the chest didn't hurt, it was what Snow had said to him had hurt more. His heart was breaking and he was feeling light headed. "She's wrong! Ariaelle has been my friend for as long as I can remember! I know it's not true what she said... I hope." he thought as everything went black and he gasped for air. .


	6. So much Taken Away

One of a Kind 

Ch 6

Izz woke up to find himself on Ariaelle's bed. "How did this happen? I thought Snow put me in a cage and hurt me whenever I tried to escape." He told himself. He then saw Romeo sitting by his side. "Alright you're awake! You must be wondering what happened that you're back in here, aren't you?" he said gently. Izz nodded. "Remember I was hiding under Ariaelle's bed? Well after that I told Ariaelle where you were so she went into Snow's room and found you out cold in that cage and brought you here." He explained to him. "Where is she?" Izz asked. "She's with Fiona, Doris, Aurora and Cinderella. She's really mad." Romeo answered.

He then saw her come in through the bedroom door. "You're awake! I'm so sorry you got hurt." She told Izz as she hugged him gently. "Maybe it's not her fault. She may be acting weird but it may be because Romas is making her do it. I can tell." Izz told her.

She was confused about Romeo. "How did you get here? What're you?" she asked Romeo. "Ariaelle relax. He's a friend. He's a Wishing Demon which is sort of like a Psammead. He became my friend." Izz explained. Ariaelle understood. She hugged him as she fell asleep on the bed. She was really tired after going to Earth and saving him. Fiona saw Snow shiver as she and the others cornered her. "We're glad you're worried. Ariaelle asked us to help her and become her friends but you don't seem that way. You also hurt Izz. We… can't trust you anymore. Just go away Snow." Fiona told her.

Snow understood and walked out of the room. She then walked out of the castle. She was angrier than ever. Ariaelle then woke up later. It was night fall. Izz was eating an apple. Romeo was looking at her quietly. "Hey princess. You sleep okay?" he said to her. "Yes I did Romeo." Ariaelle answered. She then went downstairs. Fiona and the other girls were waiting for her. "Where's Snow?" she asked them. "She left but why do you want to know? She hurt Izz and treated you like dirt." Doris told her softly. "Izz said that Romas made her help him and that he told her I put a spell on you guys to make you like me. She needs help." Ariaelle explained to her.

"Oh man that's why she's acting weird. I can't believe we sent her away. " Doris said. They then saw somebody show up. It was Ogre Child. "Don't feel worried. I'll help you guys get your friend. Ariaelle told me about what happened. I wanted to help." she told Fiona and the other princesses. "Let's go!" Fiona said as they ran out into Aria. Izz was worried. He was still very hurt but Romeo watched as Ariaelle and her friends entered the Domin Forest. "Snow are you out here? We're sorry we yelled at you? Let's be friends again!" Fiona yelled into the night air. Doris then heard soft sobbing come from behind a tree. Ariaelle then came over to it. Snow was there upset. "Are you okay? You seem sad." she asked her. "That's because I lost my friends because they liked you. I'm sorry I've wrecked everything. Romas told me all that stuff but I guess I was wrong." Snow told her.

"It's okay. All is forgiven. Romas is evil and lied to you. He wanted to turn you against your friends but now you realised that he was wrong." Ariaelle said to her. Ogre Child stared at Snow curiously. "Who is she?" Snow asked. "She's Ogre Child, the protector of Aria." Fiona told her as they walked back to the castle. Romas was furious at that but smiled when he saw that Romeo was alone with Izz. Romeo could tell him to help him but there was no way unless he used Ariaelle. Izz then saw Ariaelle walk back into her room. "What happened when you went to Earth? Did you find your parents?" he asked her curiously. Romeo was beside him. "It was different. I did find them. They were asleep in a cave in the forest I walked into. I asked then about coming back and us being a family again." she answered him.

"What did they say?" Romeo asked excitedly with Izz. "They said they would only come back once Romas is taken care of because my Mom has another baby on the way. This makes my nission more urgent to finish." she replied. Izz understood. "At least one of us... has the chance to be with their family." Izz whispered sadly. "Wow so another great kid like you is gonna be in Aria pretty soon but what if it's half human and something else like you are?" Romeo said breaking the silence. "I'm not sure. But I want Izz to be her god brother and to help her/him if it does go down that way, okay? Romeo I want you to be it's friend when it's older." she told them. A sad smile crossed Izz's face as he lay on Ariaelle's knee. Romas then smiled evilly. He'd just found a way to get that Psammead to help him. "Thanks Ariaelle. I won't let you down." Izz said softly as he fell asleep lost in good dreaming for once.

Ariaelle was nervous. What if that did happen? But she had a feeling it wouldn't happen. Only Romeo noticed that Izz wasn't in the room. He'd walked out of the room asleep. Fiona was about to fall asleep when she heard soft sobbing come from outside the door. She got out of bed and walked into the hall. She saw Izz in a heap against a wall sobbing. She then bent down to talk to him. "Are you okay Izz?" she asked gently but he wasn't answering her because he was asleep. She then saw Ariaelle run up to her. "Thank goodness he's safe! He must be a sleep walker. I'm glad we found him before he got hurt or worse." she told Fiona as she put Izz in her arms. She saw tears run down his furry face. Romeo then watched as his friend woke up. Pain was in his eyes. "I was remembering those I loved back on Psammeadis, those I was too late to save." Izz told her gently. She understood but Romeo was worried for his friend. He had a feeling Romas was to do with this.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him. I think somebody tried to get him to his lair using his grief as bait. What happened when he went away that made him so sad?" he told her. "I'm not sure. He never talks about it." Ariaelle answered. In the Realm of Dreams, Izz's parents were watching this. They felt sorry that their only son was blaming himself for what had happened to them. "We must go make things right." his father thought as he vanished. Izz was still awake when he saw him. "What're you doing here? I thought you... were never coming back." he told his father sadly. "We're sorry son that we didn't get the chance to be a family again but one day we will. We're in the Realm of Dreams. We saw you were thinking of us as you slept walk tonight. Your friend Ariaelle has always taken care of you and we've a fwwling you'll be part of her family." he explaing hugging his son as he vanished.

Romeo watched as his friend cried openly. "It'll be okay. Just let it all out. Then you'll feel way better." he told him as he hugged him. Ariaelle watched this scene thinking of her own parents. She wished for the day when they could be together once more...


End file.
